


Sackler's Sack

by waywardrose



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Slight degradation talk, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Anonymous said: please. please tell me about licking sackler's sack. its all i can think about. my mind has been infected by thoughts of adam sacklers balls in my mouth
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Sackler's Sack

**Author's Note:**

> Because I care about this terrible brain infection of yours, my darling, here's a little something...

You push him back to let yourself into his apartment. It’s chaos. You can’t tell what project he’s been working on, but it looks a mess.

He says, “What’re you doing, doll?”

You tell him to shut up and get naked.

A grin spreads across his face. He’s already shirtless, but he wiggles out of his jeans, briefs, and socks quickly enough. His pale ass is like cream in the afternoon light.

“Sit,” you say and point to his busted-ass sofa. The one you just know he dumpster-dived for.

He cups his junk with both hands as he scrambles for the sofa, like he’s shy, which you know can’t be the case. He keeps cupping himself as he watches you approach.

“Hands to the side.”

_Ah._ He’s hard. Very hard. Red and already leaking. His pink balls drawn tight. You wonder how he hadn’t passed out when all that blood rushed to his big cock and plump balls.

“Spread your legs.”

He gives you a look as if he’s assessing your intentions, as if you’d hurt him, as if you’d go beyond calling him a cheap whore and spitting in his mouth.

You raise an eyebrow.

“What?” he asks. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

“Sure, I’ll give you a kiss—once you spread those thighs.” You nod at his legs.

His eyes immediately go dark. You think he’s finally getting it.

And he will.

He scoots his ass to the edge of the sofa and spreads his legs for you. His cock rests at the crook of his hip. Precome dribbles into the crease there.

“Such an eager slut you are, Adam,” you say as you drop between his knees.

“I’m not the one who pushed her way into my apartment, needing to suck my dick.”

You place your hands on his thighs, thumbs grazing the soft inner portion. “I can go, if you’d like.”

The muscles under your hands jump.

“Fuck no, I don’t want you to go.”

You smile. “Slut.”

Before he can retort, you lean in to a lick a stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock. He moans and curls his pelvis up. That musky, salty tang coats your tongue and makes you groan. You drag the flat of your tongue over crepe-y skin of his balls. The scarce, trimmed hair barely tickles your tongue.

You push between the firm ovoids of his testes and lick up again. Above you, Adam moans.

When you come back down, you swirl your tongue over his balls to get him nice and wet. Then you take one ovoid in your mouth and _suck._ It’s heavy and firm and perfect. He’s perfect and groaning your name.

You release the one testicle to mouth at the base of his cock, burying your nose in the side of his short pubic hair. He smells like soap and tastes like clean sweat.

You tease the seam of his balls, flicking your tongue over it. You lip at it.

“Lick it,” he says as he wraps a hand around the head of his dick.

You do. You lick the seam from back to front. His cock jerks.

Something about that turns you on even more. You go for the neglected testicle and get your mouth and lips all over it. You lave it and suck on it. It fills your mouth. The feel of it, the heft of it, is what you’ve been wanting for the past day and a half.

Finally having it makes your pussy throb.

He says between grit teeth, “Shit, you’re gonna make me come.”

You can’t smirk with your mouth full, but he must see it in your eyes.

“Nasty fucking—” He moans. “Nasty fucking slut. _God!”_

You slide your hands up his smooth inner thighs and press the pads of your thumbs against his perineum. He rocks down with a groan, and you massage your thumbs in a circle as you suck hard.

Adam jolts as his breath stutters. “Oh, f-f-fuuuck…”

His balls draw up, and you follow to keep your mouth on him. Air whooshes out of his lungs as he paints his broad chest in strings of white come. You release the testicle in your mouth to gently lick between them and kiss the hot, thin skin.

A last drop of come oozes down his knuckles. You catch it with your tongue. It’s thick and astringent and _so good._

He purrs, “You better get up here and clean the mess you made.”

You lick your swollen lips before doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
